Kermesse
by Mlle Millie
Summary: [One-Shot] Raiponce adorait les fêtes, et elle voulait en organiser une pour chaque jour de l'année. Trop coûteux, trop lassant, lui répondent Flynn et ses parents. Qu'importe, Raiponce est décidée à apporter un peu de joie, et elle le fera. Même si elle doit compter sur ses amis du Canard Boiteux pour cela...


_Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "_Kermesse_" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP ;)_

.

* * *

.

Raiponce adorait les fêtes. Tant de couleur vives, de rires, de personnes heureuses… Après toutes ces années enfermée dans la Tour de Mère Gothel, elle avait besoin de lumière, de joie, de liberté. Sauf que Flynn lui avait fait remarquer qu'on ne pouvait pas organiser une fête chaque jour de l'année, que cela serait trop onéreux et trop lassant. On pouvait compter sur Flynn pour connaître la valeur de l'argent, mais franchement, qui pouvait se lasser d'une fête ?

Raiponce, peu convaincue par l'avis de Flynn, alla demander conseil à ses parents.

- Eh bien, lui répondit sa mère d'un air embarrassé, je pense que c'est une très bonne idée, mais…

- Si c'est une très bonne idée, il n'y a pas de « mais » ! fit Raiponce. Je pensais au grand lac, pour organiser des courses, et des lots à pêcher, ainsi que…

- Raiponce ! la coupa le Roi. Pour organiser une fête, il faut une occasion particulière. Et puis… je pense que nous en avons suffisamment dans notre calendrier. En rajouter une serait… hum, source de difficultés financières. Toutefois, nous maintiendrons la fête des lanternes, si tu veux.

- Mais c'est dans plus de six mois !

- Cela t'apprendra la patience, lui répondit son père.

- De la patience, de l'attente, je n'avais que ça avec Gothel. J'organiserai une fête, que vous le vouliez ou non.

Sur ce, elle tourna les talons et quitta la salle du trône en serrant les poings, passablement énervée devant le manque de compréhension de ses parents. Le Roi et la Reine échangèrent un regard affligé, puis se sourirent mutuellement : pas de risques à craindre pour le futur, Raiponce ferait une excellente Reine, déterminée comme elle était !

.

La princesse se rendit jusqu'aux appartements de Flynn, et y entra comme une furie.

- Eh ! protesta-t-il, ayant sursauté en entendant la porte claqué. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Ils ont refusé !

Un sourire narquois apparut sur les lèvres de son ami.

- Ils t'ont tout accordé, jusque-là, il fallait bien que ça arrive un jour ! Ils se sont ruinés avec toi !

- Mais je ne le fais même pas pour moi !

Flynn lui lança un regard dubitatif.

- Bon, d'accord, c'est parce que j'en ai beaucoup envie, mais aussi parce que je veux que les gens soient heureux ! Ils travaillent tout le temps, et n'ont pas beaucoup d'argent, alors ils ont besoin de se changer les idées !

- Ils ont tout de même obtenu des vacances grâce à toi, et ont droit de faire grève deux fois par an, fit remarquer Flynn. Je ne pense pas qu'ils soient particulièrement à plaindre !

- Je vais me débrouiller seule, puisque c'est comme ça.

.

L'après-midi même, Raiponce alla à la bibliothèque, bien décidée à trouver des arguments à exposer à Flynn et ses parents, pour leur montrer que l'argent n'était pas un problème. Elle avait passé des heures dans des bouquins ennuyeux, remplis de chiffres, de statistiques et de mots barbares, aussi, le lendemain matin, Raiponce décida de prendre un peu l'air avant de continuer ses recherches.

Les rues étaient pleines de monde, malgré l'heure matinale, livreurs, clients, et enfants qui courraient pour ne pas être en retard à l'école. Raiponce sourit en reconnaissant les fillettes qui lui avaient tressé les cheveux à son arrivée au village. Un petit garçon lui rentra tout à coup dedans, et elle se pencha vers lui, inquiète.

- Ça va, tu n'as pas mal ?

- Non, non ! assura-t-il, fanfaron.

Son regard se porta alors vers la couronne que portait Raiponce, et il blêmit.

- Oh, excusez-moi, princesse, je ne voulais pas ! Ne vous fâchez pas, je ne l'ai pas fait exprès !

- Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est pas grave. Dis, je peux te poser une question ?

- Oui, bien sûr ! dit-il précipitamment, heureux de l'attention que lui portait la fille des souverains.

- Je voudrais organiser une fête, mais cela s'avère compliqué. Tu n'aurais pas une idée ?

- J'aime bien les kermesses, marmonna le petit garçon.

- Pardon ? demanda Raiponce, qui n'avait pas compris.

- J'aime bien les kermesses ! répéta le garçon. Parce que dans les autres fêtes, même si il y a des activités pour les enfants, ben c'est quand même plutôt des fêtes de grandes personnes.

- Je comprends.

- Mais vous, vous êtes une grande personne, se désola-t-il. Vous allez préférer les autres fêtes.

- Il faut bien des adultes pour organiser des kermesses ! le rassura Raiponce. Et puis, ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai une petite vengeance à effectuer contre mon ami Flynn !

- Votre amoureux, vous voulez dire ?

- C'est ça ! s'esclaffa Raiponce. Bon, tu vas être en retard. Tu m'amènes à ton école ?

Le petit garçon lui prit la main, oubliant temporairement qui elle était, et la guida dans les rues. Ils entrèrent dans un bâtiment coloré, et frappèrent à une porte décorée de dizaines de dessins d'enfants.

- Aser ! gronda la maîtresse. Tu es bien en retard ! Oh… excusez-moi, votre altesse, je ne savais pas que vous étiez là.

- Ce n'est rien, assura Raiponce. Puis-je vous parler un instant ?

- Oui, bien sûr. Restez sages les enfants !

L'institutrice suivit Raiponce dans le couloir, et lui demanda, angoissée :

- C'est à propos d'Aser ? Il s'est mal conduit, c'est cela, votre altesse ?

- Oh, non, pas du tout ! Je voulais m'entretenir avec vous au sujet d'une kermesse !

- Ah, fit la maîtresse, soulagée. Je préfère cela. Mais vous vous y prenez tôt, il reste encore plusieurs mois de cours avant notre kermesse...

- Je voudrai en organiser une autre. Ce mois-ci est particulièrement triste, je trouve, totalement dépourvu de festivité !

- C'est que… sans vouloir vous offenser, altesse, organiser une kermesse revient cher, et nous avons aussi besoin de l'aide d'artisans, de parents…

- Encore ces histoires d'argent, grommela Raiponce. Que diriez-vous de décaler la kermesse ? Le mois de juin compte déjà trois fêtes, ce sera plus équilibré ! Quant aux artisans, des amis à moi pourront nous aider, ils me doivent quelques services, et adorent les enfants !

- Eh bien… je crois que je ne peux pas refuser devant une telle proposition ! Les élèves seront ravis, cela leur changera les idées !

- Je passe vous voir demain pour mettre au point les détails ! Et samedi, nous pourrons accueillir les enfants pour la kermesse !

- Si tôt ? s'affola l'institutrice. Mais, votre altesse…

- Pourquoi attendre ? demanda Raiponce d'un ton joyeux. Le plus tôt sera le mieux !

.

C'est pleine de joie et de bonne humeur qu'elle se rendit chez ses amis du Canard Boiteux. Ceux-ci acceptèrent aussitôt, ravis de l'aider, elle qui leur avait permis de trouver un travail et de devenir d'honnêtes gens. Ils convinrent de se retrouver le lendemain à l'école, ce serait un mercredi, ils seraient donc plus tranquilles, les enfants n'ayant pas cours ce jour-là.

Raiponce alla voir Flynn, et lui lança :

- Ca y est, j'ai trouvé quoi faire !

- Ah, dit-il, un peu anxieux devant tant d'enthousiasme. Et qu'est-ce que ce sera ?

- Une kermesse !

- _Une_ _kermesse_ ? s'étrangla Flynn. Mais… c'est pour les enfants !

- Exactement ! répondit Raiponce avec ardeur. Les pauvres n'ont pas beaucoup d'occasion de faire la fête !

- Ils n'en ont pas besoin, ils passent déjà leurs journées à s'amuser !

- C'est faux, dit Raiponce d'un ton sévère. As-tu déjà oublié la merveilleuse époque où tu te rendais à l'école ? Peut-être t'en rappelleras-tu demain, puisque tu viens m'aider à tout préparer.

- QUOI ? Mais je déteste les enfants !

Raiponce, les poings sur les hanches, lui rétorqua :

- Toi aussi, tu en as été un. À demain, neuf heures, devant l'école.

- Elle va finir par me tuer ! lança Flynn à Pascal le caméléon qui lui tourna ostensiblement le dos.

.

Le mercredi fut une journée houleuse, entre la directrice effarée à l'idée d'une date si proche, les anciens membres du Canard Boiteux qui avaient amené des bières (boisson interdite dans l'établissement), et Flynn qui faisait la tête, mais Raiponce ne se découragea pas, et tout ce beau monde se retrouva une nouvelle fois réuni le samedi matin pour mettre en place les installations.

La décoration ne ressemblait plus vraiment à celle du fête pour enfant, entre les petits cupidons accrochés çà et là, Pascal fixé sur un ballon, et les tâches de cervoise sur les murs, mais Raiponce n'en avait que faire, elle était si heureuse qu'elle s'en apercevait à peine.

Les premiers parents arrivèrent, jetèrent un regard dubitatif à la salle, mais n'osèrent faire de remarques en présence de leur princesse. Il ne faisait cependant aucun doute qu'ils n'hésiteraient pas à se plaindre au conseil administratif.

La fête ne tarda pas à battre son plein, au milieu de la musique, et des cris d'enfants. Les institutrices, effarées de l'allure que prenait la kermesse, s'assirent sur les chaises en s'épongeant sans cesse le front. La directrice hésita un instant à en toucher un mot à Raiponce, mais y renonça, craignant de se faire sanctionner par les souverains s'ils apprenaient qu'elle avait contredit leur fille.

Raiponce ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Ses amis étaient visiblement souls, et Flynn venait de se retrouver elle ne savait comment dans le petit bassin réservé au jeu de la pêche à la ligne.

Enfin, l'heure du départ arriva, et les enfants repartirent, épuisés mais ravis, les bras remplis de cadeaux peu communs (couteau suisse, accordéon cassé et chaussure ayant appartenu à Raoul, l'ex-barman du Canard Boiteux).

De retour au château, Raiponce s'affala sur son lit.

- Fatiguée, princesse ? la taquina Flynn.

- Épuisée ! répondit-elle.

- Moi, ça m'a plutôt plu, reconnu Flynn. Raoul m'a proposé un job dans son nouveau bar, je commence demain. Grâce à l'argent que je vais gagner, je pourrai organiser une nouvelle kermesse !

.

* * *

.

_J'espère que ça vous a plu et/ou amusé ! Laissez-moi une review, et Flynn organisera une super fête chez vous (maintenant qu'il a un travail honnête ^^)_

_ J'ai trouvé une vidéo sur Internet qu'il faut absolument aller voir, tapez "Raiponce Capillaire", c'est tordant ! _


End file.
